


Fly on the Windscreen

by flowersforgraves



Series: BTHB [33]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Gen, POV Outsider, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 07:40:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19807744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersforgraves/pseuds/flowersforgraves
Summary: Boil's playing dead on a battlefield while he listens to Kenobi and Dooku talk.





	Fly on the Windscreen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [handschuhmaus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/handschuhmaus/gifts).



> Prompt from handschuhmaus: faux-affectionate villain with Clone Wars
> 
> Card: [here on Imgur](https://imgur.com/VtOGzNh) // List of claimed prompts: [here on Tumblr](https://flowersforgraves.tumblr.com/post/184817489731/)
> 
> Prompt me via Dreamwidth or Tumblr!

The worst thing about fighting Dooku, Boil decides, is how syrupy-sweet he is with the general. (Worst thing besides the actual fighting, of course. A Force-user on both sides of the battle always means more casualties, and he gets drafted as assistant medic far too often for his comfort.) Kenobi takes it in stride, the way he does everything, but it sets Cody on edge and by extension the rest of the 212th picks up on it too.

Boil’s been doing some reading (all legal stuff, of course, it’s not like he’d ever use his rank and friendliness with the commander to get his hands on shit they didn’t want troops having), and between Waxer talking his ear off and the all-too-frequent deployments, he’s had trouble processing all the information. But lying wounded on the ground, the metallic tang of blood in his mouth and the roaring of a battle in his ears, he finds himself strangely having enough time to think.

And listen, because now he’s lying somewhere between Dooku and Kenobi. Closer to Kenobi, he thinks, judging based on the volume and adjusting for the ringing in one ear. 

“My dear Obi-Wan!” Dooku exclaims, sounding almost jovial. “So good to see you again. You’ve been well, I trust?”

Kenobi must be using the Force to project; the booming tones of his response are nothing like Boil’s heard from the general before. “Dooku! Surrender now. The Republic is prepared to offer you clemency if you allow yourself to be taken into custody and call off your army.”

Dooku laughs. “Grand-padawan, I thought you knew better than that. Qui-Gon must have failed to teach you how stubborn we can be -- or is that the Jedi Order that is so stuck in the past?”

Boil imagines Waxer leaning over to whisper, “Got him there,” so vividly that he almost tries to elbow his absent vod into silence. Dooku’s not the sort of Sith he’s read about, cartoonishly villainous and slaughtering indiscriminately. He sounds genuinely like he cares about Kenobi, even though it can’t be true.

“Stand down, Dooku,” Kenobi repeats, refusing to take the bait. “We’ll take out your cruiser if we have to.”

Boil can’t see Dooku smile, but he can sure as hells hear it. “You won’t be interested in stopping by for tea, then?” Dooku asks genially. The man sounds _disappointed_ , as if they were discussing this over a nice meal instead of the carnage of a battlefield, flesh and circuits both decorating the ground as grisly trophies of violence.

“ _No_ ,” Kenobi says firmly, but Boil fancies he can hear some regret there. His jaw clenches tight involuntarily, anger at Dooku -- for the obvious -- and Kenobi -- for wishing he could treat with a man who slaughtered countless clones. 

But it doesn’t matter. It doesn’t _kriffing_ matter, because Boil was created to die like the rest of them and the Jedi don’t do anything to stop it. He’s tired. He’s tired, and playing dead lets him rest, so he lets it happen, shuts his eyes, ignores the tackiness of drying blood. He’ll get up in a minute, but until then he’ll just let himself rest.


End file.
